


Time of Rhapsody

by Thomas_C_Penwolf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, F/M, Illness, M/M, Music, bulling, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_C_Penwolf/pseuds/Thomas_C_Penwolf
Summary: Percy and Jason are students at the best music conservatory in the country; both are the best in guitar and bass, respectively. Leo is an unpopular kid that no one pays attention to. For the new year a new boy will arrive. A total stranger without a reference. Nico, guitarist and vocalist. And things will start to get upside down.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Jason Grace, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson/Nico di Angelo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Tempo Rhapsody
> 
> Universe / Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus
> 
> Summary: Percy and Jason are students at the best music conservatory in the country; both are the best in guitar and bass, respectively. Percy is Annabeth's boyfriend, Jason is her best friend. Leo is an unpopular guy, nobody pays attention to him, even though he is the best drummer. One day a new boy arrives. A total stranger, with no references or anything. Nico, guitarist and vocalist. He and Percy have hated each other since their first class. And things start to get upside down.
> 
> Couple(s): Percy/ Nico
> 
> Classification / Genres: M. Romance/Comedy/Drama/Brotherhood
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi and/or Slash (and anything else that comes to mind in the course of my Machiavellian mind, so you've been warned). Possible scenes with a high degree of violence, sexual content and adult vocabulary. If any part of this bothers you or makes you uncomfortable, you'd better leave now, otherwise you're free to read at your own risk. (Although, let's be honest, no one listens to this muahahahaha)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective creator, Uncle Rick. I only give myself credit for the creation of this story, which is entirely my own. I do not do this for profit, plagiarism or defamation. It is just a recreational form in which I want us all to be able to spend a pleasant time reading n_n
> 
> Oh, and if you read it in any other page, let me know because IT'S PLAGIO!
> 
> Author's notes:
> 
> EY! It's been a while since I last uploaded a new fic. Only this time it's a small new initiative. I originally publish my stories and fic's in Spanish, but I thought it would be interesting to see how the receptivity would be in other languages. So please support me with your precious Reviews! A review is part of the balanced diet of every good writer n_n
> 
> Well, ladies and gentlemen, without further ado I hope to be able to count on your support throughout this initiative that occurred to me.
> 
> So, ladies, gentlemen, ladies, ladies and other reading lovers, if this is the first time you read something of mine, get ready for a whole emotional roller coaster that you won't get off of in a while... And for those of you who already know me and have experience with my stories... Well, I'll just say: hold on to that chair as if your lives depended on it *insert evil laughter, lightning and background music* n_n!

Preface

And finally the big day had arrived. When I would finally show everyone who I really was; for the first time I would say who I was. No masks, no facades, just him... And, why not say it too, his friends. Because he had made friends, even though it was never something he considered doing.

He had met a hyperkinetic Latin goblin who had trouble keeping his mouth shut; a Puerto Rican woman who was as tough as any army general; an insufferable oxygenated blond who didn't understand the concept of space; and... No, I wouldn't add him to that category.

-Hey, Nico, you're not getting nervous at this point, are you?

-Don't bother, Leo-but even so, he didn't care that the dark man put his arm over his shoulders-What happened to your hair?

-I whisper the Latino winking; Nico just rolled his eyes.

-Valdez didn't spend an hour trying to style your hair to win the competition. Next to him, Reyna appeared, giving him a friendly but strong pat on the back.

-Did you really do his hair?

-Yes, now hold still," said the Puerto Rican woman as she uncovered a bottle of hair gel.

-Oh no, you don't.

-I'll force you if I have to. I challenge the girl; that was an experience Nico didn't want to repeat. So he very quietly stood still while I ran my hands through his hair. -Calm down, it's just a little bit so that it doesn't cover your face while you play.

-Sounds good-Leo kept checking the frequency on his control box.

-Hey, guys... A blonde hair came through the door.

-Shouldn't you be with your group, Grace?

-About that... -Jason scratched his neck nervously, Reyna always managed to make him nervous- -Nico, could you come here a minute?

-Vale-The jet got up and followed Jason out of the dressing room.

-There's someone who wants to talk to you.

-Someone?

-Hey, Nico-Backed on the wall on the opposite side of the hallway, with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face, Percy Jackson-We need to talk.


	2. A New Year, New Goals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicis Festum!
> 
> Hahahaha I guess you will be happy to see the first chapter before what I said, but the truth is I couldn't resist to do it... Ok I confess, I want more Reviews! Hahahaha although I got some very good ones just with the preface, thanks!
> 
> Well I'm warning you, this will be a slow story! Hahaha but well you know me, don't worry the drama doesn't start... Even MUAJAJAJAJA
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are the property of their respective creators. I am not doing this for profit, plagiarism or defamation.

"Olympus Music Conservatory

Director: Apolo Solace

We are pleased to inform you that, once again, you have a position in our year of intensive study. Please see the list of tools, materials and books needed.

Classes will begin on September 10th; we expect your confirmation before July 31st.

Sincerely yours

Minerva Chase

Deputy Director"

An adult man, in his thirties and forties, finished reading the letter and left it on his desk. Sometimes he wished his son would start taking responsibility for his mail, at least; but his anger for his lack of concentration could not overcome his pride. This would be his third year attending the best music school in the country, perhaps the world. But first she had to know where her son's bohemian had gotten to:

-Stephan-Dijo pressing the intercom button on the side of his desk.

-Yes, sir," answered a mildly young woman.

-Please locate my son, tell him I need him here.

-A few minutes later his laptop linked up with his assistant's laptop, showing her a bright red dot on a map of the city. He knew that putting a GPS on his son's cell phone had been a good idea, no matter how much his wife complained that it was an attack on her privacy.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

The sun began to set and the sky at the opposite end began to turn slightly violet with long white clouds, where it was still blue and a small crescent moon could be seen. Under this sky, in a common square on the island of Manhattan, a young man with a brown leather jacket, jeans and a guitar, was playing a fast melody in chords standing next to a street lamp, still off, and with his case in front.

The boy was good, really. There were several people around him listening to him and applauding to the sound of music; several children were fascinated by the ease with which his fingers moved between the frets on the strings and the sound changed; some adults threw a bill into the case, whose red lining was practically covered with the same and coins; and some people, mostly girls, were left to see the smile on the lips of that boy with green eyes, no doubt handsome and talented, while he played.

-Thank you...-He said once he finished the song while he won a couple more bills and a collective applause -It was all for today, thank you.

As the group of people dispersed he unhooked his guitar and put it in the case, after putting all the money in his backpack. While he was putting the instrument away, a couple of girls approached him with a couple of silly laughs:

-Hello...-They greeted him in a group. He just stood up, with his case on his shoulder, and greeted them back:

-Hello," he said with a smile.

-I'm Amber, and this is Trish." One of them introduced herself, she was blonde and both were about the same height.

-A hundred girls, I can't," he replied, with a smile and a clear tone of apology, "I have to go meet my girlfriend.

Technically he hadn't lied, yes, his girlfriend lived in San Francisco, a little far away, but he was heading home to chat with her via Skype video chat. He loved Annabeth, his girlfriend, so he always turned down girls who came up to him when he went to play on the street, even a couple of guys on different occasions.

In the cab back home it was late in the evening, when he arrived the outside lights were already on showing the front garden that his mother was so proud of. I pay with a tip, quite generous, of the money that had been made that day; I cross the entrance gate and arrive home.

-I arrive," she announced, closing the door behind her.

-Good evening, Master Percy, the housekeeper in her blue uniform and white apron greets you.

-Hello, Fran." Percy replied, "My parents?

-Mrs. Sally is in the kitchen, and her father is waiting to see you in his study," answered the woman.

The young man was grateful for the information and headed up the double stairs. If his father had called him it meant it was an important matter so he walked straight to the double oak doors and knocked, received permission and picked up the golden handle; he opened the door and peeked his head in:

Hello Daddy-Greetings with his most mellow tone, he knew his father too well to know that he had a fifty-fifty chance of being in trouble:

-You know, Percy, when you used to talk to me like that as a kid, you convinced me..." said his father on the other side of the big desk.

-Okay, I guess I'm not in trouble then." As his father walked in, I hit him over the head with a paper ball.

-Guess what came to me this morning," said the older Jackson.

-My acceptance letter!" Poseidon laughed with delight as he saw his son's excited face and watched him jump in place; yes, he was never bored with it.

-It's your third year, I don't think the term "acceptance" applies," he said with a wide smile of pride on his face, "but congratulations!

Back in his room, Percy left his beloved guitar on the bed and tossed his backpack aside. He went straight to his computer and turned it on. "Annie17-Connected," he smiled as he waited for the call to be answered; when the video window opened, he saw a young, seventeen-year-old girl, blonde and light-skinned:

-I'll be back this year! she shouted immediately, unable to contain herself. Instead of another shout of emotion, he saw Annabeth writing something:

Annie17 says: Turn on the microphone genius (and a little face turning the eyes)

Percy couldn't help but grieve and get his ears a little hot.

-Well," I asked Annabett first, "what's all the excitement about?

-I got the letter, I'm going this year too," he replied, this time without shouting but equally excited.

-Oh, Percy, that's not news," said the blonde with a tender expression on her face. "You're an incredible guitarist, they'd be crazy not to let you come back for the third year.

-Well, there are hundreds applying. He couldn't help scratching the back of his neck.

-Oh, Percy, you're amazing.

-I guess you'll be going too this year-Indago the Green; in response the blonde waved an envelope with the institute's seal-Congratulations, smart ass.

-Thank you." They both bowed in overdrive and continued to chat for a while longer until the boy was called to dinner.

-I'm anxious-kissing the camera before closing the chat.

Since the middle of his first year as a student he had started dating Annabeth; by the end of the year concert his dating relationship was official. That added up to a little over two years of relationship; the only bad thing was that they spent the summer apart. That meant, for Percy, about three months of killing himself wondering if he would be able to come back next year.

-Hello," he said, sitting down to wait for his meal.

-Hi, honey, what did you do today? To his right, Sally, his mother, was sitting. She was an adult woman, young but in her thirties. Her hair was light brown and curly, her face was thin and slightly tapered, she was light-skinned and had brown eyes and hair.

-Ah, the usual, I went to the square on thirtyiseisava street to play a little- While they were chatting the housekeeper arrived and put in front of them a plate of pasta with white cheese and mushroom sauce-Mmm.

-I hope you like it," said the woman with a smile as she put the juice box on the table.

-Oh, Fran, you know we love your recipes," said the man of the house as he picked up the silverware.

-But the dessert was made by Mrs. Sally.

The family dinner at the Jackson house was a lively time; Percy commented on his plans for the coming new year; Sally proudly said how her orchids had finally bloomed; and Poseidon reminded them of his plans for a little family trip to the beach before the end of the summer.

Yes, Percy loved his family time, but he longed to be able to go back to the school lunchroom and talk to his friends, attend classes in the morning and spend the afternoons practicing with Jason. He would go out with Annabeth on the weekends and stay in her room in the dorms at night playing chords until late, which he couldn't do very often at home without her father hiding the guitar from him the next day.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

\- "we expect great things from you and with our best wishes. Please don't forget to send your confirmation before July 31st"-I finish reading and leave the letter aside, staring at the ceiling of your room.

I had to admit, I was surprised to be admitted. He knew that he had done well in the audition, but he had not been so sure of himself that he would make it. His sister was constantly criticizing him; oh, as soon as she found out, she would surely scream her head off.

-One of the two I say on the air, telling people that they would be happy to hear the good news.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

-Young man, don't you dare leave me with the word in my mouth! I threaten the man with my hands on the table. The slamming of the door seconds later suggested that this was exactly what his son had done.

-Oh yes, that went very well," said a young woman in her twenties, who was in the living room reading a book. She hadn't intended to listen, but it was really hard to ignore the screams of the argument between her father and brother.

-Silence Thalia-Grumbled her father as he passed by the room where she was.

Upstairs, in one of the main bedrooms, a seventeen-year-old boy, tall and blond, was blowing off steam with his headphones at full volume as he hit the sandbag in his room. Every bass in the song was a left hook, every high-pitched chord a straight beat, and the drum solos set the rhythm for his kicks.

Normally he would have just taken his bass and started playing chords; but no. Every time he argued with his father, he ended up with the fumes going through the ceiling. He needed to vent all his frustration and anger with lots of exercise, just enough to end up exhausted when his arms could no longer hold him, and that took a couple of hours. When he felt calmer, he grabbed a towel and dried the sweat as best he could while sitting at his computer.

"He smiled at the message Percy had left him. He would have liked to wait until he went online and chat with him for a while, but he was tired and wanted to sleep so he wrote a quick reply:

"Great! Me too, I can't wait to get back." He pressed send and closed the laptop.

He took a quick shower with hot water, the feeling always helped him relax while he thought about how incredibly peaceful his life was at the music boarding school; he really didn't want to wait. She got out of the bathroom, dried off quickly and went to bed with her boxers on. Dreaming of summer ending as quickly as possible.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

-Don't even think about it!

-Mom!

-Love, I'm proud that you can go this year too... A beautiful, dark woman with her hair tied in a braid on her back was looking and pointing at her son-but don't even think about it.

I didn't think anything of it-the little brunette in front of her with a cynical smile on his face.

-I know you, son, but Esperanza Valdez hadn't raised her son for fifteen years in vain. She knew perfectly every expression, every gesture, and especially those smiles of hers every time some idea, sometimes dangerous, crossed her mind.

-This time Leo's face became a serious expression, or at least as serious as he could be.

-Jmmm...-He felt and saw perfectly how his mother evaluated him with her eyes, looking for any sign of lying or cheating. But it seems he gave her the go-ahead as she ran her hand through his hair, more of a loving gesture than a hairstyle-okay, I believe you. Now go take a shower, you stink of sweat.

-Yes, ma'am," she answered in a military fashion as her mother smiled.

Leo crossed the kitchen to the small hallway of the apartment and entered the bathroom. It wasn't very big, just a couple of square meters, he undressed leaving the clothes on the wash and entered the shower closing the curtain, with daisy prints, before opening the faucet and receiving a full jet of cold water.

-His mother shouted from the kitchen while she was biting her tongue outside in amusement.

-You might as well have a bird, as a bird." Leo shivered as he soaped up as fast as he could.

The bath was almost a torture, the water was really cold, but after he got dressed, wearing a simple cotton sleeveless flannel together with some brown shorts, and saw the plate of fried chicken with which his mother was waiting for him on the small square table in her kitchen he felt that it had been completely worth it.

-He groaned with delight when he took his first bite.

-Honey, I've been looking at your list of materials..." His mother boarded him while they were eating.

-Mom you don't have to worry-Shut down the brown one with his typical smile-You know I worked all summer, I have enough money saved up to pay myself this year.

-Honey, you know I'd rather have you save your money for when you graduate.

The boy's fork was left halfway up in the air. He didn't like the idea of being the reason his mother worked late at the store and workshop; that's why he was struggling in his studies. He loved percussion, and the drums were where he liked to show off the most; he wanted to be the best, he wanted to make money doing it and buy his mother his own mechanic's store, where she would be the boss and wouldn't have to keep answering to an obese, stinking idiot who paid him a pittance despite being the best employee he had.

-Leo," his mother asked when she saw him quietly.

-It's nothing," said the little brown boy as he continued to eat his dinner.

That conservatory was the best, the dream of every ambitious musician. And, although his first two years had been hard and his mother had no idea what he was going through, he had a good feeling for this new year that was coming.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸,º¤ø°°ø¤º,¸°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°¸,

A little more than a month was what was left of the summer. The children were still indifferent to the weather, playing and laughing all day; the teenagers were starting to complain about having to get up early again and about the teachers they couldn't stand and didn't expect to see in the new year; the university students were going out more and having more fun, after all, university wasn't easy and had to be taken seriously from day one.

Although that small population that at the end of the vacations would start a year at the Olympus Conservatory, some as freshmen and others as veterans, would enter a world where they and they were pushing themselves to be the best. Some reviewed the theory of previous years or advanced a little for the coming one; some instrumentalists went out to play in the street or some desolate place to relax; some, whose instruments were not so practical to carry, spent the day in their rooms practicing or went out for a walk with their headphones on full volume. Locking themselves in that world of melodies, notes, chords, rhythms and silences, escaping from a harsh reality or hoping to find a better one.

And so, Percy kept playing his favorite guitar songs in squares and parks; Leo stayed home practicing with his drumsticks on his hat or any surface he found when he went out for a walk, also with his drumsticks; Annabeth threaded herself through her books, reviewing her notes from previous years or making new ones, getting ahead in the study; Jason spent his mornings and afternoons practicing like crazy while his father was away and at night he didn't leave his room.

-Young Jason, here are your clean clothes; are you sure you don't want me to double them for you? -

-Leave it alone Alfred, I'll pack my bags.

-Then I'll go prepare something for the road.

-Leo Santiago Valdez!

-I can explain!

-Get that out of your bag immediately!

-Annabeth, what about your books?

-I sent them by mail; they didn't all fit in my bag.

In the blink of an eye everyone was already packing their bags, preparing for a year of youth and a new year of music, fun and, why not, a few surprises...

-Percy, what about your toothbrush? -

-I already packed it, Mom.

-So what's the dog chewing on?

-Miss O'Leary!

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we come to the end of the first chapter of this small initiative of linguistic expansion hahaha
> 
> What did they think? Did they like it? Did they love it? Did it pique their curiosity, even just a little?
> 
> First, I'm using an online translator. Pretty good, but we know that they are not infallible so any mistake or thing you find out of place, I will gladly read your observations. And if you want to comment on the story I'll be happy to read you also hahaha
> 
> What do you guys say? Will you give this new story a chance in your language? I hope so.
> 
> PS: I'll be updating every week, I'll try to make it Monday or Tuesday. So I hope to see you every week...
> 
> And remember, reviews are part of healthy eating XD


	3. Tomorrow School Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WUJU! After so much waiting, it's finally the first of the month!  
> AND WE HAVE A NEW CHAPTER!  
> *Imaginary cheer* *Engraved applause* *More imaginary cheers* *More imaginary cheers*  
> Yes, yes, I'm excited too, but first I'd like to make a small announcement:  
> As you all may have noticed, English is not my native language. And while I use a pretty good translator, it's clearly not perfect. Many, many, many thanks to all the people who pointed out errors in spelling or grammar that I had no idea there were in the translation. I really appreciate that you took the time to read my story, and don't worry, that's why the following is coming:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially looking for a "Beta Reader". That is, a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it to the net and can clean and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors that may be present. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).  
> But yes, guys and girls, I want to bring you a quality story that everyone can really enjoy and for that I need the help of someone who really masters the language. And since the updates are every month, and I have the fic way ahead of schedule in Spanish, there really wouldn't be any need to worry about time. So... PLEASE! HELP! I NEED A BETA!  
> (And while we're at it, also one for French, Portuguese and Italian... Hehehehe... What? I'm ambitious n_n)
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's go to the next chapter!

The Olympus Conservatory of Music was the dream and goal of every aspiring musician. The institution was known internationally; it had renowned active or retired musicians as teachers, theoreticians and practitioners. Its director himself taught, although he rarely did so. Its facilities were first-class, both in the classroom and in the recreation area, and of course, the students' residences were also first-class.  
But getting a place was difficult. The reason was simple: unlike many other schools, Olympus accepted applications from everyone. The only requirement was a minimum age of eleven. That's why hundreds of young applicants applied every year. But applying and entering are two very different things. It was a whole selection process; they had to send a video of themselves playing a piece and also saying something about themselves; then a group was selected to attend an interview with the teachers where they were given a piece to play. After the typical "Thank you for coming", it was the turn of the distressing month-long wait, in which they received a letter saying whether they had entered or not.  
There was something else that characterized the attendance: having been accepted once did not guarantee the place for next year. No matter how good a student might become, if they wanted to go to their next year they had to audition again and try even harder.  
-Have a good year, little brother...-At that moment a twenty year old girl was saying goodbye to her younger brother at the airport. She was dressed casually, although her hairstyle was very rebellious and she had several ear piercings.  
-Thank you, Thal's, but shouldn't you be at the office? -I ask the blond guy holding his backpack. In response he received a shrug and a "never mind" hand gesture.  
-Thalia took his shoulder and squeezed it warmly. You just go and make sure Jackson's ego doesn't get too big.  
-Ha! That thought made her feel better. I can't be held responsible, remember how hard her head is?  
-Sure, remember all the beatings I gave them when we were kids-Both brothers kept joking around until a woman's voice on the speaker announced the number of the flight Jason was supposed to take.  
-We'll see you by the end of the year-Jason was fired. He grabbed his backpack from his seat and started walking with his ticket in hand. Behind him he could hear his sister screaming at him without any qualms or shame:  
-Have a good first quarter, Sparkle!  
"-I wish he wouldn't call me that in public," he thought to himself as he handed in his ticket and watched the stewardess laugh. He crossed the aisle and entered the plane with a nice redheaded woman welcoming him to the flight. She responded to the greeting and set out to find her seat-A see 12B, 12B... Ah-She left her backpack in the overhead compartment and sat down in her comfortable white leather first class seat.  
-And for a moment I thought there was someone else who was called Flash." The blond man was so surprised to hear that voice that he couldn't help but stand completely up in his seat and look around; in the opposite row of the aisle a couple of seats further back he could see the blond girl who had just given him the scare of his life.  
Seriously, stop calling me that--Jason Grumpy with a smile at the blonde who was looking at him from the other side--what a surprise to see you in town.  
-It's a layover flight, I figured we might run into each other." Annabeth responded with her usual tone of knowing everything that was going on around her.  
-Yes," Jason replied, still smiling but with a trembling eyebrow. "Of course, he liked Annabeth and she was his best friend's girlfriend. But he couldn't stand her acting like a know-it-all.  
-Fantastic...-The blonde-Dad took us to see the Huber Dam, and on the way back we visited a museum with an exhibition of antique instruments.  
Great - After that they heard the take-off announcement, so they left their conversation until after the safety instructions and the plane stabilized in the air.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mom, I'm going to school," Leo said as Esperanza kissed his cheeks.  
-You will need me so much, dear, but his mother did not care what I said; I took him by the shoulders and looked at him seriously. Now, behave yourself, no fights, no incidents, no turning tubas into mustard bombs!  
-They couldn't prove it was me," the dark man immediately defended himself, though he took one look from his mother to placate him.  
-Passengers on the bus to New York City  
-Very well, that's yours- She gave him one last hug and said goodbye-Effort, and don't forget to write  
-I'm going to miss you," said the dark man, reciprocating the hug. "And don't let that jerk Gabe bother you.  
-Not since that hat got stuck with industrial glue," his mother replied with a wink; it was one of the few times she didn't punish him for his jokes.  
With the last one called Leo he took his hand luggage and got on the bus. He sat down at the window and continued to say goodbye to his mother through the glass while preparing himself mentally for the long journey ahead. Once they started and crossed the corner he couldn't help but lean completely against the back of his seat as he searched through his pockets until he finally found what he wanted: his ebb pills.  
The truth was that he hated travelling by bus, he got dizzy very easily. But he couldn't make his mother pay for a plane ticket, it would be too selfish of her. He could endure the eight-hour trip, which in theory should be half that time, but because of the traffic he had to endure that torture. Not to mention that because of some karmic trick, because he believed in karma, he always had to do it with some old man in the seat next to him. Not that he had anything against old people, but his smell was always strange and did not help at all to contain his dizziness. I look at his watch:  
-"Well...-It was said trying to sound optimistic- only seven hours and fifty-nine minutes more"  
Although, without being pessimistic. That torture they called "road trip" was nothing compared to their life on campus. He shook his head as if waiting for those thoughts to come out of his ears. He was already in third year, he was sure that this time it would be more fun.  
Or at least, not so humiliating.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

The day went on quietly, cool and sunny, with the noise of traffic covered by greetings and conversations. On the day they started the year, the campus was always overflowing with the bustle of their students catching up on what they had done in summer or the songs they had learned; and, in the case of the new ones, admiring what would be their home for the next nine months, divided into three quarters.  
It was divided into four buildings; the main one being the campus facade. Large, tall with a Greek style entrance arch with white columns and the motto on top. After crossing the entrance hall, one arrived at an open field that was like a small park, with some trees, a fountain in the center and four stone paths that led to the other three study blocks that surrounded the place. The lawn extended to the high brick walls that enclosed the site.  
-They don't have to stay... -Percy, for his part, was sitting on one of the benches under the shade of a tree. His legs were stretched out over his bags and his parents were standing next to him-it could take a long time.  
-It's all right," her father replied, "I want to say hello to my daughter-in-law.  
-Dad, he tried to throw something at her, but all he had in his hand was his backpack and it was too heavy. So he had to endure his father's laughter.  
-Honey, stop pressuring him. Luckily Sally was more serious, and she will compensate us in the future with grandchildren.  
-and their poor son could only feel all the blood rushing to his face. Where were the jealous parents who didn't consider anyone good enough for their son?  
Luckily, he didn't have to endure his parents' bullyng anymore. I raise his face as soon as I hear a well-rehearsed whistle:  
-Across the main building's entrance frame came Jason carrying a single, rather large suitcase, a bag on one shoulder and his bass case on the other; he practically trotted the rest of the way with a huge smile on his face - how he missed this place!  
-You bet! Percy literally jumped out of his seat and caught up with his best friend. Both hands clasped in the air and held together with some force-Brother stop oxygenating your hair, your brain will dry out with all that ammonia.  
-And you put a pipe cleaner in your ear to see if you can get all that salt water out of your skull.  
-Ah yes, you are so mature-along with Jason came another blonde, only with gray eyes and hair in a braid, she was carrying her gray suitcase and a backpack on her back. She put her arms in a jar and looked at Percy with an eyebrow raised.  
-What? In a very mature act, the green eye pulled his blonde friend and put his arms around him.  
-Very well, I will go and greet my friends," and with a posture of false indignation he turned and left.  
-Your parents wanted to say hello to her," Jason asked, still in the black hair's arms.  
-They were talking about grandchildren..." Percy replied. "I let him come to them.  
-Hello Aunt Sally, Uncle Possy'-As soon as they were reached Jason let his mother hug him and shook hands with his best friend's father. He and Percy were not related, but they got along so well that Jason had started calling his parents "uncles.  
-Oh, honey, but how you've grown," the woman said, holding him in her arms, "how's your sister?  
-Working-  
-What about your father?  
-Sally and Percy noticed a hint of bitterness in the blond man's response, and as Percy was closer, he gave a small, well-concealed, but strong nudge in the ribs to his insensitive father.  
-And what time is the opening ceremony?  
-By four o'clock, all the students will have arrived by then. The youngsters teased each other; in an oversight of his son Sally, he went to say hello to Annabeth; Jason greeted several of his other friends, as did Percy, not for nothing both of whom were quite popular. There were also a few teachers with paper clips walking around, taking roll calls of new students. Some greeted their already familiar students with a wave or stopped to exchange a polite greeting.  
By the time the call was heard over the speakers, Percy said goodbye to his parents, unable to save himself from an embarrassing comment that left him and his girlfriend red as tomatoes and a blond man struggling to keep from laughing:  
-And you get a girlfriend! Thalia says you're still a virgin! At least until her uncle yelled that at her from the entrance. Now there were three teenagers with red cheeks and smoking heads. At least until Percy exploded:  
-He and his father had more in common than he wanted to admit.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-our remarkable institution is at the top, we have produced great talent...-As every year, Chiron was in charge of giving the welcome speech to the whole student population. Even from his wheelchair he instilled respect and sympathy for all with his harsh words of encouragement.  
Behind him sat the rest of the teaching staff, although there were some empty chairs, including the director's. Down on the classroom seats were all the students, at least about three hundred students between new and regular. Percy and Annabeth were between the rows of third-graders, side by side with their hands interlocked, next to them sat Jason taking advantage of an empty chair, and several rows behind him Leo kept tapping his fingers on the armrests and marking a constant rhythm with his foot. And he wasn't the only one who was impatient. Everyone was looking forward to starting classes.  
But they had to wait until the next day when the quarter would officially begin. After the entrance ceremony they would go straight to dinner and then to their dormitories, which were shared, to rest since some of them had just come from a rather long journey. Most of them would probably stay awake and practice a little before going to sleep.  
-Oh hell...-Murmuro Percy standing in front of the door with the 17 in front.  
-Come on, we'll be neighbors-Jason opened door 18-but if you insist, I'll ask my partner if he's interested in switching.  
-Nah, it's all right." He answered the green eye by hanging up his guitar.  
-Jackson, fuck you! -And he slammed his door, scaring his partner who was reading in bed.  
Upstairs Leo would lock the door behind him and keep the key. I look around and confirm that there was no one else but him inside. He left his suitcase aside, threw his backpack on the top bunk and threw himself on the bottom bunk, looking at the top bunk boards with his arms outstretched: another year when he would not have a partner. Not that he was surprised, but it still hurt.  
-Well...-He didn't plan to stay there. He just did what he always did, took his sticks and started playing against all the surfaces. Annoying his neighbors always cheered him up; it reminded him of that. He couldn't put mustard on his tubas anymore, so he had to invent new jokes.  
Well they couldn't blame him, after all they were always encouraging them to stimulate their creativity.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-Mmmm...-The first day of school started and Percy already had his forehead against his table in the classroom.  
-Dude, don't make a big deal out of it." Jason was looking through his textbook.  
-Jay', she hates me! Too late, the green eye was already making a drama. Luckily, at that moment, someone arrived to comfort him:  
-My mother does not hate you-Annabeth appeared at his side and sat down on the right, leaving her books- Alone, it's tough love...  
-Annie, you don't believe that one either.  
-Good Morning-Finalising their conversation, their teacher came in. A tall, blonde woman with gray eyes and a grim expression. She was wearing a light white blouse with lace in front, beige khaki pants and matching heels. She left her purse and folder on the front desk. She pulled the chair aside and looked forward to resting her hands against the table.  
Minerva Athena Chase; her music theory teacher. Strict, firm, fair and as frightening as the expectation of living next to an active volcano. Her teacher for the third year in a row, assistant director for more than five, and, Annabeth's mother.  
-You are the third year group... And although she was a very intelligent woman, she was not the type to give speeches.  
Knockout  
-Suddenly she was interrupted by the noise of someone knocking at the door. Like everyone else she turned her eyes to the door-front.  
-Buongiorno... -On the other side of the door a boy appeared with a serious air. From his height he looked only fourteen, maybe fifteen, with black converse, worn-out jeans, a dark t-shirt with a skull on the front and an aviator's jacket. He appeared to be thin-skinned, olive-skinned, light-colored, with slightly long, unkempt jet hair. Her whole presence seemed to say that she was a serious person, perhaps aggressive, but her expression seemed more like annoyance- Professor Chase?  
-That's right, how can I help you young man? -From his place the teacher scrutinized him with her eyes. She didn't recognize that boy, so he must have been one of the newcomers. But before his visitor answered, someone else appeared in the doorway.  
Here you are-A tall, blond man, about twenty-eight years old; orange shirt, and jeans with broken knees-I told you to wait for me...  
-Director...-With incredible synchronicity you could hear all the students running backwards at their desks. Everyone knew that the teacher hated having her classes interrupted; so they began to turn their attention from the woman to the principal, and vice versa.  
-Even the director himself was afraid of his deputy director. Could you come in for a moment, without answering anything, the woman walked back out and exchanged a few words with the director. A few minutes later she went back in, followed by the mysterious boy, and, as if that wasn't enough to finish missing her students, she had a slight half-smile on her lips.  
-He said, pointing to the boy next to him with a wave of his hand, "I present to you Mr. Di Angelo who will join the group this year. Young man?  
For an instant Percy's eyes connected with those of that mysterious boy. They were dark but it was his gaze that called him. There was something in those eyes that didn't let him look away, even though it wasn't looking at him:  
-My name is Nico Di Angelo, piacere-

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discover it next month, in this same channel and in the same profile!
> 
> Anyway, my dear loves, I'm sorry to have to pass you another chapter in "raw". Don't worry, as soon as I get a Beta I'll make sure to update these chapters so you can enjoy them as they should be. For now, just be a little more patient, okay?  
> In the meantime don't forget that reviews are part of a balanced diet to keep your author healthy and updating diligently n_n


	4. Da Capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Imaginary applause *Engraved applause* *More imaginary applause*
> 
> And following the recent tradition, I'll make a small announcement before moving on to the chapter:  
> Unfortunately I still can't get a Beta to help me clean up my translation. Which led me to wonder, "Should I pause it until I find one? Or do I keep posting so readers don't hang up on me?" Now that I look at it, it's obvious I made the right choice hahaha.  
> Anyway I continue to have an open position for Beta Reader in English, French, Portuguese and Italian translation.  
> PLEASE HELP ME!  
> Just to avoid confusion I need a person to whom I can pass the translated document before uploading it and can clean up and/or correct any grammatical or spelling errors there may be. The Beta package comes with multiple benefits: you will be able to read the chapters before anyone else. You'll be mentioned in the author's notes with a huge thank you. And if you call within the next fifteen minutes you will receive a nice sleeve on the occasion of your OTP n_n (hahaha sorry, I couldn't resist).
> 
> Now, with that ready, let's move on to the next chapter!

To say that all the present third-year students were perplexed to hear their teacher introduce a new student would be an understatement. Some anxious murmurs could be heard and everyone's expressions were slightly varied; Annabeth scrutinized the boy analytically; Jason and Percy did more out of curiosity, as did most of the class. The surprise wore off and silence fell as the teacher stood up and gave a more detailed presentation:  
-Young Di Angelo was passed straight into third year, even though he is a newcomer; I expect everyone to behave correctly on arrival. Of course, the whole room would have erupted in murmurs, but Professor Chase had a facility for maintaining order by her mere presence. I look around the room and point to an empty seat in the back.  
The jet walked between the tables until it reached the one the teacher had pointed out. He could feel everyone's eyes but gave no sign of caring; even when Percy saw him pass by the boy had his eyes fixed on some point in his path. Just the opposite of the green eye, which followed him all the way to sit down and put his backpack on the table. He was so curious, that's why when his glances connected again he dedicated a gesture with his hand and a half smile as a greeting.  
A kind gesture that was olympically ignored by the jet. He gave no sign of responding to the greeting, or even of having seen it. He just took out a notebook and opened it on his table, leaving a confused expression and hand in the air. I wish he had had time to get angry but turning around and finding himself in front of his terrifying teacher/mother-in-law was enough to shut him up for the rest of the class.  
-Now, Minerva takes a chalk and draws on the blackboard three circles on top of each other. We will start the year with the Triads, can anyone tell me what they are?  
While some raised their hands waiting for the opportunity to respond, others began to take note of the example their teacher was making on the blackboard; some looked sideways, curious, at the new boy who without looking away from his notebook was writing something. At his side, his table companion resisted the temptation to look at what he was doing; for Leo, sitting next to the mysterious new boy and not talking to him was like being in front of a new piano and not playing at least one of the keys to hear that sweet note. But there was something in that boy that told him, loudly, that it was better not to risk bothering him.  
The teacher dictated a couple of paragraphs, explained the theory with examples, asked some distracted students about the subject, sent homework and at no time did the new student show any sign of being present. Minerva just watched as he paid close attention and took notes from time to time. He didn't talk to anyone, didn't raise his hand to respond, he was like a normal, quiet student. By the time the bell rang announcing the end of the class, everyone began to put their things away:  
-Hello, and Leo finally saw an opportunity to have a little chat with the new guy.  
-The other one just looked at him for a moment and nodded his head in greeting. Then he continued to put his things away.  
-Ok- The dark one raised his eyebrows and also finished putting his things away. The next class was practice: choir. Usually she was seen with another group, this year she was playing with the second graders. He was the last one to leave the room, if he tried to leave before someone would trip him and he didn't feel like waving closely to the floor.  
Although his walk through the corridors of the place was not exactly fun, he walked upright, with his nose up and waving to everyone, they ignored him but he didn't care. He didn't care about the paper balls thrown at his head or the taunts on his back. Maybe it was a little, very, depressing to say that he was used to that but he wouldn't let everyone think he cared.  
No sir, he would still be the same happy hyperactive and restless boy who had put spice in the troughs.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

The choir lounge was more like a wide floor, with a wooden floor and windows on each side, in the background there were several paintings of famous symphonies and one that was a recognized tenor, in front there was a big blackboard and a wooden desk; instead of tables and chairs the students sat on benches with leather seats distributed in a C shape. The whole place was well lit and the acoustics were excellent, it gave a good atmosphere for music or at least that was what the teacher thought. He was sitting with his feet on the desk waiting for his students to arrive.  
While doing so, he hummed one of his favorite pieces to the rhythm of the stopwatch he had on the wood of his desk. One by one he welcomed his students who were taking place. Since Chiron would be their choir teacher that year, they could all sit wherever they wanted.  
-Good day, sir.  
-Good morning Miss-Greetings with your usual friendly tone.  
-Hello Chiron- I knew that one and I dedicate a smile to Percy while Annabeth scolds him for his lack of manners.  
-I'm glad to see you guys-Greets-Jason, Annabeth. How was your summer?  
They exchanged a couple more words before going back to their chairs. The man looked around and saw that some were still missing. He was just about to look at the list when an unfamiliar face came in.  
-Buongiorno- I greet the boy, quite formally. He, like the rest of the teachers, had been waiting to meet the new and promising student who was arriving that year. A new boy was applying to the first year and was automatically advanced to the third year, no doubt it was a good conversation piece.  
-Mr Di Angelo, I presume- -Greetings with courtesy. He followed him with a look and I don't miss seeing him sit at the back. A typical behavior in every new student. As soon as everyone was present, Chiron stopped the timer and moved his chair right in front of everyone.  
-Everyone laughed at the exclamation of someone in the background, including Chiron.  
-Yes, yes, I'm also excited...-I'm making a hand gesture-especially because I know all of them, and I can say that this year I've been touched by a very complete group; excellent voices that-  
-What about the new kid? The whole class was full of whispers that they didn't know anything about him.  
-Silence-Chiron wasn't as intimidating as Minerva, but when she wanted order she didn't have to make any effort. He turned his gaze to Nico, who was serious about everything; he waved his hand at him inviting him - Young Di Angelo, if you don't mind?  
-Not at all-Nico got up and walked to the front, where the professor handed him a sheet of music he had planned to begin-Beethoven's Sonata.  
-Are you familiar with it?  
-A little -It was his whole response; Chiron nodded and set the timer in motion.  
The whole room fell into a silence only broken by the "tick-tock" of the little needle oscillating from one end to the other, all waiting to hear the new boy's vocal capacity. Would it be good? Not everyone was made to sing, it was the first lesson Chiron gave everyone. But this time Jason couldn't help but feel some... What do you call it? Anxiety, curiosity...? There was something so mysterious about Nico di Angelo. And not only for him, Percy couldn't get all that out of his mind either, his natural curiosity screamed at him not to miss a single moment of it.  
Nico Di Angelo, her presence called - No, it wasn't a call, it was more like she absorbed everything around her. As if all the air was suddenly sucked in and stopped filling the space. It was just...

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

By lunchtime, there was only one meal, worth the redundancy, on the entire campus: Nico Di Angelo.  
There was no one who wasn't talking about the new guy. Everyone ate with their friends, either in the dining room, or some who took their trays and went outside to eat under some shade. Everywhere you could hear conversations, like for example: the director showing his face in every room looking for the boy, none of them blamed the director Apollo could really be a nuisance. Or, among the third graders, as all of them had been frightened when he interrupted the class of the teacher Chase.  
-What do you think," Jason asked as he took a bite of his sandwich.  
-Annabeth took a drink of her water. At least her voice is.  
-Only good? It's incredible! -At his side Percy was devouring his own sandwich with alarming speed- Did you not see Chiron's face? He didn't believe it...  
-I don't think it's that big a deal.  
-Annabeth rolled her eyes when her boyfriend started talking to her in his typical childish tone while pinching her cheek, granny style. The blonde could feign anger with her scowl, but her flushed face gave her away.  
-I wonder what instrument he will play...-Jason's intentions could not be more obvious: to stop seeing the couple caramelized-Tiene, air of a pianist.  
-I agree...-Annabeth broke up with Percy and went on with her meal-or how about it, you know?  
-Naaah-  
-So what, Percy," asked the blond man, "what do you think he is: a violinist, a flutist? Trombone, maybe?" He suggested with a sneer. The green-eyed man only took the last bite of his sandwich and drink, unhurriedly, before giving a very confident smile and saying  
-Guitar-Sentence while wiping his mouth, with the sleeve of his arm In response he only received a very convincing gesture from his best friend and his girlfriend:  
-Pffff- He laughed in his face-Impossible, that boy doesn't play the guitar.  
-Yes, it's too sophisticated to do so. -  
-I'm sorry? You're saying I can't be sophisticated? -Annabeth looked at him with a raised eyebrow-I know I wiped it off with my sleeve, but that doesn't count. I know when I see a guitarist, and Nico Di Angelo is one.  
-I maintain that he is a pianist," Jason said. Instantly Annabeth could see the stare her boyfriend and the blond man were giving each other, that could only mean one thing:  
-I'll bet you ten he's a guitarist! Percy held out his hand.  
-Ten says he's a pianist! Jason's got it tight.  
-Chelista-Both friends turned to see Annabeth. She just stood there with her water bottle in her hand. What? It would be fun to watch them lose.  
The rest of their break was spent chatting about trivia, or planning some things for later in the quarter. Percy greeted some friends and Jason went with Annabeth to help him with some concepts he was having trouble understanding. The afternoon classes didn't start until 2:00, so they took over one of the empty classrooms on the first floor. Most of the students took that time off to relax or to play some notes in the air, so you could see kids here and there, or like Leo: coming out of the bathroom.  
-Valla, it's about time Valdez-Supported in the lockers across the hall from the men's room door was a boy, one of the older ones, with his arms crossed and two friends next to him.  
-Oh, please don't be intimidated by my noble presence." Leo, even at the door, spoke in dramatic tones and exaggerated hand gestures.  
-You wish you could see us in the bathroom, huh?  
-You would like to enjoy my conversations while I pee-Replicate Leo, without any shame -I like to philosophize about the why of the universe, the physics of percussion and why the pee is yellow...  
-Shut up, Valdez, we all know that all you think about is...  
-Chris, a few feet away from there, by the drinking fountain, Jason was looking at the big guy with a frown.  
-Fuck you Jason...-He made a "I'm watching you" gesture to Leo and one to his friends to follow him, then they went across the hall.  
-Don't listen to him, he likes to brag -even by the drinking fountain, several meters away, Jason tried to make Leo feel safer -Luck in your first year, see you- and with a wave of his hand he said goodbye, returning through the door next to him.  
-Thank you for the council... -For his part, Leo only waved his hand weakly as a farewell to the blond man who had already left. He began to walk as he talked to himself. "A little late, I'm in third grade... with you.  
Sometimes I would ask if the star bassist of the course was really that obtuse. Anyway, I didn't have time to think about-  
-Hey, Valdez.  
-What's new, old man? -In the whole campus he was the only one who saw extracurricular gymnastics classes. His favorite sport: escape from the bully. Thank the gods he was fast and emaciated enough, besides knowing perfectly every corner of the place and knowing the plans of every building by heart.  
Blessed be his mother for giving him that brain. She just had to make sure she kept him safe, mainly by depriving others of using his head as a soccer ball.  
Only that after losing his pursuers by hiding in a corner he could hear something: a melody. Something perfectly common in a music academy, but he could hardly capture it, it must have come from one of the unoccupied classrooms. He couldn't name the piece or what instrument it sounded like, he wasn't very good at it, but he liked it. It was, in a way, very comforting. It was as if it lifted his spirits, which after being chased by bullies was very much appreciated.  
He wanted to follow her and listen to her a little better. Maybe he knew the interpreter, he had to be good, and maybe they could even be friends. But he didn't take ten steps when the notes stopped and the whole hall fell silent again. No doubt he was disappointed, but he still tried to find out who had been playing the melody.  
Without any success.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

Unfortunately for the bet, the rest of the day's classes were still theoretical so no one had a chance to find out which instrument Nico played. And they didn't discover much else either. The kid was really quiet, barely intervening in class, only if the teacher told him, and barely nodding his head at any greeting or attempt at conversation.  
Nico Di Angelo was the living embodiment of the word "arisco". And, as if her scarce social skills were not enough, she also seemed to disappear during breaks. At dinner time, when everyone was supposed to eat in the cafeteria dining room in the east wing of the campus, no one could see him anywhere. Most of the tables were full, even the empty ones in the back didn't seem to be there. By the end of the day Jason and Percy were walking back to their rooms, after the green eye dismissed his girlfriend at the entrance to the women's dorm.  
-Anyway, what are we going to do tomorrow," Percy asked as they walked up the stairs.  
-Hestia and Calliope in the morning, and in the afternoon... -Hey, I don't remember... -Jason, on his side, kept rubbing his neck... -Check your schedule.  
-Okay... By the way, who touched you as a companion? -I ask while yawning.  
-A sophomore boy, his name is Frank-Crossed the corner of the hallway and came to his. There were several students gathered at the doors, chatting among friends or, some, even arguing over who would take the top bunk.  
-There was something about Perry's tone that made it very clear who he was referring to.  
-Oh my God, him? Really? I didn't know what to think: if karma was dog or if Percy's luck just stunk. And considering all the time it took to get to know each other I could bet the second option had a good chance.  
-Yes, I didn't believe it either when I got to the bedroom last night-  
-Why don't you talk to Chiron about getting a makeover," suggested his best friend, "I think they can do you that favor:  
-No, it's okay-I-I can take it, I mean, it's not like I'm going to start over with... You know...  
-If you say so, he preferred to trust his friend's words. If he said it was all right, it was because it was true; and in the unlikely event that it was not, I still had him to support it.  
Same as last time.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°°ø¤º,º¤ø°°¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,

-"Nothing here...-I look across the aisle-Nothing here..."-Well, I had a clear path. So with all the parsimony and care he was capable of, he stood at the side of the first door by the stairs: and ran out while knocking on all the doors. When he reached his own, he simply entered and closed quickly without making the slightest noise and stuck to his back, listening to the glorious sound of the doors of his neighbors opening and dropping the glasses, precariously leaning and leaning against the doors, full of cooking oil that he had left.  
He would have been laughing right there if it weren't for the fact that sitting on the floor with his back against the wall under the open window was a boy. With one leg extended, the other bent and a book in his hands, Nico di Angelo looked at him with both eyebrows raised but without showing any expression.  
-Hey, hello...-It was not a good opportunity to make known that eloquence that not everyone knew how to appreciate. But I was surprised, and a little scared, of such an unexpected visit. So his well-worn greeting sounded pretty stupid.  
-And Nico's face was still serious, as she closed her book and stared at Leo. The dark man immediately looked around, there were a couple more bags next to his, that only gave him one option:  
-You're my partner! Okay, maybe I said it too loudly. But he couldn't help it, he had spent his previous two years without anyone wanting to share a room with him. And just when he is convinced, resigned, to spend another year like that: it turns out that it won't be like that. Besides, it seems that his partner would be the new boy that everyone couldn't stop talking about. Leo didn't know whether to cry or laugh - great, I'm -  
-Leo-Short Cut Nico, instantly the dark one looked at him in confusion-That's what he told me this morning, right?  
-I didn't expect you to remember, especially since I had only received one nod in response.  
-Yes, again they remained in an uncomfortable silence, at least for Leo. Then I noticed that his companion, who felt strange saying it, was looking at the bunk where he had thrown his things.  
-Oh! Sorry...-I immediately rushed to take everything and leave it on his downstairs bed. I didn't know I'd have a partner, I've never had one, so I'm used to leaving my things on the other bed. Do you mind taking the top one?  
-Okay, for a while Leo sat on his mattress watching the new guy put his clothes in the closet. It was strange that he was so quiet, but Nico had a somewhat intimidating presence. He was serious and quiet.  
-So...-But he wasn't someone who could keep his mouth shut for long...-Why are you my partner?  
-There was a mix-up with my flight, so I arrived early this morning," Nico explained without expression. Then I take a pillow and throw it on the bunk above Leo, which he climbed up the stairs to. While Leo couldn't help but think that this wasn't what he meant when he asked. He thought it would be more appropriate to tell him, so he got up with the excuse of turning off the light.  
-Hey, Nico...-It was the best.  
-Yes?  
-Ah... Welcome to the Olympus campus-he didn't have the courage to do it; he just went back to bed and covered himself with his cheap sheets. The rest of his "nice" classmates would take care of putting his new partner on notice of all the rumors and gossip; if he told her now that he was just an outcast and a misfit he would have to explain himself. And that was the only thing he could not talk about. For a moment she thought that the boy had already fallen asleep; but, in the midst of the darkness she could hear a clearing:  
-Grazie-

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pre-recorded fanfare*.  
> And once again we've reached the end of another chapter of this story... Waoh, that sounded like a soap opera host hahaha  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it: I'm looking for a Beta Reader to help me correct the details in the chapters. In the meantime, please bear with me while I find one n///n  
> On the other hand, don't forget that reviews are part of the healthy nourishment for every author.  
> See you in a month my loves!


End file.
